Recoded
by firetype77
Summary: A Decepticon plot has a unexpected effect on Raf. How will the Autobots react to it along with certain Seeker when Raf has a new look and can only speak in sparkling chatter? What about the past does the prime not want the others to know. There will be shipping you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Recoded**

 **I don't own Transformers**

Raf wasn't your average 12 year old other than already being sophomore in high school he was also friends with a race of giant alien robots or Autobots. The Autobots had come to Earth in search of Energon the lifeblood of their entire race in the hope that they could revive their dead planet.

However they didn't arrive to Earth alone there are also the Decepticons who also wanted to not only conquer Cybertron but earth as well.

He along with Miko and Jack or some of the few humans that actually knew they existed. In together along with their guardians Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee they have been able stop the Decepticons.

Today however Raf had to stay after school to finish up a project.

"That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would." Raf said as he walked out.

He still had a little bit before bumblebee would come to pick him up so he decided to take a short walk to the park to test out the remote controlled helicopter he'd been working on. As he made his way down the sidewalk kept getting was sneaking feeling that he was being watched.

"Someone there?" he called as he looked around answer saw no one was there he went on.

Just as he got to the corner of car quickly sped up next to him pulling him inside and locking the doors. Raf panicking tries to force the door open only for the seat belt to come in restrained him in the passenger seat. Then the car started filling with gas making the young boy fight to keep his eyes open.

"Nighty night human." was the last thing he heard before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

When Raphael came to he was in what appeared to be a cage with walls made of electricity. As he looked around he recognized the location is one of the abandoned mining spots of the Decepticons.

"Ah you're awake good." can the unmistakable voice of the Decepticon leader.

"Mm...Megatron." the young boy stammered backing from him.

Megatron simply chuckled evilly then walked over to Shockwave who was typing on a strange-looking machine.

"It's ready lord Megatron." the one-eyed scientist said.

"Excellent Dreadwing bring your young guest." the former Gladiator said.

Dreadwing nodded and goes over the cage that held Raf. Raf tried to avoid the blue and yellow Decepticon but ends up in his clawed hands.

Dreadwing brings him over to the machine and locks the young boy inside the device. Raf struggled the free himself then looked over at Megatron.

" I would like to personally thank you human." the warlord said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Why for testing the Decepticons latest acquisition." Megatron said with a smirk.

With that Shockwave activated the device. Slowly Rafael is pulled inside by the conveyor belt he's strapped to.

Soon he is inside it's pitch black when suddenly the machine starts working. Raf increased his struggles as his body started to get a burning sensation. Then a blinding light engulf his whole body Raf screamed.

From the outside the three Decepticons waited for the process to end.

"How much longer Shockwave?" Megatron asked the science officer.

However before he could answer there were headlights speeding towards them.

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime yelled as he transformed and clashed with the sliver Decepticons while Bulkhead and Bumblebee took on the others.

Raf could faintly hear what was going on outside. The burning was now unbearable and his head felt ready to burst. No longer able to take it he pass out.

Having drove the Decepticons off Optimus ripped machine open and takes their young friend out.

"Raf Optimus is he?" Bumblebee buzzed as he looked at him.

"No but we need to get him back to base, Ratchet bridge us back to base." the Autobot leader said.

 **A.n.**

 **My life sucks so hard so what do you think. Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I own nothing**

As Optimus and the others were about to walk through the ground bridge Rafael's body started burning up. Then the young boy's chest began to shine brightly. The light soon engulf his entire body. The bots cover their eyes from the light.

"By the all-spark." Ratchet said as they all opened their eyes.

Back on the nemesis Dreadwing was in laying his berth he felt his spark pulse rapidly than stop.

"What is going on." the bulky seeker asked as he placed a hand over his spark.

Back the Autobot base

Rachet tried to figure out how Raf was now not only a sparkling but a seeker as well.

The older didn't find anything out of the ordinary during his exam so far and he was still baffled. Raf's new body was light blue with dusty gray outlining the rest of his body.

As Ratchet was giving the sparkling one final check over when suddenly it's optics optics opened and he looks around.

"Hello little spark..."

"WAH!" the sparkling screamed cutting Ratchet off.

Optimus who wait in the main room felt his spark ach followed by crying coming from the medical Bay. Quickly he made his way over.

"What happened Ratchet." he asked when sparkling caught sight of him.

He reached his tiny servos out for him.

"Sire!" the sparkling cried as he sent out an electric pulse let him know he was distressed.

The prime was taken back by this before but took the small mechling

from his friend before he hurt himself. The sparkling quickly started to calm as snuggled close to the prime chest plates.

"Na'nik." the sparkling said happily in seeker.

"Why would Raf think I'm his carrier." Optimus asked as he held him close.

Ratchet it looked at his old friend in confusion. Not many gounders understand the seeker language but the before he became a prime Optimist was what many call a bookworm.

"I'm not sure what but seeing as how pulse activated he's somehow registered you as one of his sires." The medic said as he scanned the pair confirming his suspicions.

As they thought this over one thing came to the prime's mind.

"Do think it has anything to do with the that it could have something to do with me taking him out of that device Ratchet?" he asked.

"Maybe but I might know more after I examine the machine itself." Rachet tells him.

Raf's tanks gave a growl soon followed by him chirping up at the older mech. Ratchet had anticipated the sparkling would hungry when he woke up so he a bottle pre-made.

Raf immediately noticed a bottle in the Prime's hands and started to reach for it. As soon as the tip was brought to his mouth he greedily began sucking it down.

Ratchet soon dismissed them. Do to how Raf refused to not have Optimus near him they spent the night snuggled close to each other.

Unfortunately though for being so small Raf was a very wild sleeper. Optimus was finally able to get some sleep after Raf was settled on his chest.

In the morning the pair were still asleep when there was a knock at the door. Optimus got up quickly not wanting Raf to wake just yet.

"Hey carrier are you up yet?" Smokescreen asked normally he was the first one up.

"Smokescreen please lower your voice." Optimus said quietly to the teen.

"Why are you sick?" the younger mech asked worry in his voice.

"No but I do have but I do have something to tell you." his sire said.

Optimus explained everything that happened over the past few hours after he left. However before he could say anything a reply Raf woke up.

"So what do you think of your new brother for the time being." the older mech asked as Raf looked about happily.

"Wow hey there little guy." he said as they scanned one another to register as siblings.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. Most of the bots came by at one point to see the little guy. It had been some time since they last seen a sparkling.

When Jack and Miko came over after school the were shocked to hear about what happened to him. Miko's shock wore off quickly as she was the first ask.

"Why does he have wings."

"Yeah if you think it's because you were came into contact with him after he was in that thing then who was before?" Jack questioned everyone stopped to think this over.

Optimus accompanied Rachet to recover the decepticons machine and left Raf with Smokescreen and the kids

After some thought Smokescreen asked if they wanted to go outside.

"Didn't Optimus say you're not allowed outside without someone with you?" Jack said.

"Aw come on what's the worst thing that could happen?" Miko said.

Jack knew better than to try argue with these to so he went along with to keep them out of too much trouble.

They decide to go to a grass meadow so they won't have to worry about being seen. After everyone ran round for a while they all sat down to take a break.

"Do you think that he knows us?" Miko asked as Raf played on a rock.

"I don't think so, So Smokescreen how does it feel to have a little brother?" Jack asked as he looked over at the race car.

"I think it's pretty neat though haven't seen another sparkling before, hey don't eat that!" Smokescreen said as he pulled a stick from his little brother's mouth.

"Ne' lam bra-bra!" Raf puffed when this toy was taken from him.

"What wait you haven't seen another baby?" Miko asked shocked.

"What's a baby?" Smokescreen asked as he held Raf feeling that Raf was upset with him.

"They're like human sparklings." Jack explained remembering that Rachet referred to Raf as a sparkling.

"Oh yeah was born right after the planet went black so because of that I never really seen another sparkling." he said.

"Wow." Jack and Miko said.

"Yeah in fact no one outside the base knows about me." Smokescreen said.

"Wait I thought you and bee were the same age?" Miko asked as Raf started to look around.

"Nope in human terms I'm closer to you and Jack's age." Smokescreen told them.

Raf soon started to wiggle around in the older mech's arms.

"Bra-bra pa'ra." Raf said.

"What do you mean sire's he?" Smokescreen asked when suddenly Dreadwing zoomed overhead.

They all got to their feet as the seeker transformed landed right before them.

"Who are you?" Dreadwing said.

 **A.N.**

 **What going to happen next find out and let me hear your thoughts review.**


End file.
